Historias de luchas por el poder
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: antología de pequeñas historias ficticias sobre luchas entre monarcas, hechiceros, militares y gente común, si se trata de Inuyasha, los nombres fueron omitidos


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Historias de luchas por el poder

1 Historia: El Rey de las patas de lana

En una tierra lejana, había un noble poderoso que fue coronado rey por el consejo de ancianos, ya que en ese lugar casi todos sus habitantes vivían en pobreza.

Solía viajar en su incomoda diligencia, con el descarado general Leo, el tonto sargento Lampone, y la subestimada sirvienta Cecilia, ellos estaban enfrentando al emperador de Afania, su enemigo.

En batallas luchaban sus escasos soldados con el ejército bien entrenado del emperador, mientras que el rey fumaba sustancias con sus oficiales en la diligencia, se les ocurrió ir a un templo, y fueron allá abandonando s sus soldados, sin importarles si vencían o no en batalla, cuando iba a visitar a los monjes, fue atacado por espías del emperador de Afania.

Salieron de la diligencia y lucharon contra esos espías, encima que el monarca era pésimo peleando, su general y el sargento lo abandonaron, y además de no tener conocimientos de lucha con espadas, acabo con sus atacantes.

Cuando llego a su palacio estando herido, le regaño a sus oficiales y les amenazo que si la próxima no lo ayudaban, iban a ser ejecutados.

Un día se dirigieron a la fortaleza de Afania, para una batalla final contra su enemigo. Como el general y el sargento no le tenían paciencia, decidieron atacar a su manera acompañados de escasos soldados, ya que discutieron en la estrategia con el monarca.

Empezó la batalla, a carros y caballos, Leo, Lampone, Vale, una asistente y Cecilia se encontraron con los soldados del emperador, en plena contienda el rey fue herido gravemente cuando cayó de su carro, al entrar a la fortaleza enemiga se refugió en el granero del lugar.

Cecilia y Lampone murieron cuando tomaron una de las torres, el rey se enfrento a los guardianes del emperador que lo sorprendieron, los mato de furia, y ahí se lanzó contra el emperador y ambos quedaron heridos de muerte.

Ya agonizantes el granero se incendia y ambos mueren quemados; sin embargo hay una victoria pírrica y la fortaleza fue consumida por el fuego y la batalla tuvo resultados desastrosos para ambos bandos.

Leo y Vale que huyeron de la contienda volvieron a su lugar de origen. Luego de la muerte del rey, Leo se proclama gobernante y su tierra se convierte en republica.

2 Historia: El brujo de la calavera de la bestia

En un lugar desconocido, criaturas fantásticas como duendes y hadas habitaban la zona, y pocas veces seres humanos, además de hechiceros.

En una torre, vivía un hechicero andrajoso que practicaba la brujería, iba a buscar el cráneo de la bestia, así con ella tendría el poder del mal.

Sus enemigos eran una guerrera aventurera y un hobitt, que planeaban que su tierra no caiga en manos del mal, con sus armas solían atacar la torre del brujo, el hobitt le lanzaba piedras.

Un día supieron que se apodero del cráneo y con su báculo, el cráneo, una espada y una pluma iba a sacrificar a dos gatitos, así para tener poder.

La guerrera y el hobitt lo impidieron y lo atacaron en plena ceremonia, el enano le cortó el brazo derecho, pero el brujo logro huir de sus atacantes.

Sin éxito, volvió a su torre y se suicido, puso sus pertenencias en su tumba, que era donde se quitó la vida y por ser salvado por los valientes, uno de los gatitos que fue salvado se hizo príncipe del lugar y así gobernar, protegiendo a las criaturas de las fuerzas del mal.

3 Historia: La lucha de los gladiadores

Cesar, general romano, capturo a dos hombres a forzarlos a ser gladiadores, pero el príncipe rival estaba en contra de los romanos para dejar de hacer luchas con inocentes.

Cesar tenía un estricto orden de mandar a los legionarios, por eso los dos gladiadores peleaba con violencia en el castillo de los romanos.

La esposa del príncipe trajo a dos jóvenes para parar la tiranía de Cesar. Los gladiadores estaban cansados de maltratos, así que planearon atacar al general.

Los dos gladiadores se enfrentaron a los guardias, después al sargento y luego contra Cesar, el príncipe, la princesa, y las jóvenes veían la lucha.

El sargento que era mano derecha del general quedo herido, y Cesar muere, poniendo fin a su tiranía. Ya con esta victoria, los gladiadores vuelven a sus casas y agradecen al príncipe de haberles ayudado.

4 Historia: El rey gato

En Egipto, durante un año insólito, había un reino gobernado por faraones, uno de ellos fue el faraón Gato, que era el más poderoso y bueno, protegía a su pueblo del caos y los ayudaba a prosperar.

Con un buen gobierno para los campesinos, estaba casado con la reina Retsu, el antiguo faraón Negrumo no estaba de acuerdo con su gobierno ya que él era cruel y estaba casado con una reina caprichosa y estaba dispuesto a volver al trono, tenía una sirvienta asesina, su hijo adoptivo y el sacerdote malvado adorante de Set.

En un banquete, el faraón contrato a su fiel visir el blanco, Negrumo contrato a una banda de ladrones de tumbas para sabotear la fiesta, lo que planeaba hacer era construir sus propias pirámides. Los ladrones atacaron en el festejo y entre el caos atraparon al faraón, su esposa y el visir.

Ahí Negrumo volvió al trono e iba a iniciar una era de tiranía, como su gobierno anterior, mientras que a los prisioneros, los encerraron en una pirámide, para no perder tiempo buscaron un pasadizo secreto y escaparon de ahí.

El más anciano de los campesinos se negaba a cooperar con el nuevo faraón, porque los explotaba y los esclavizaba para poder construir sus pirámides.

Cuando el soberano llego al campamento, su general lo descubrió y volvió a obedecerlo, ya que el usurpador era muy cruel y no le tenía confianza.

Con su ejército nuevamente a su servicio pelearon una batalla contra Negrumo que tenía pillos como soldados, en combate murieron su esposa a manos de Retsu, su asistente a manos del escriba, su hijo adoptivo a manos del visir, su sacerdote a manos del otro, su general luchando con el otro y a los ladrones que quedaron pocos,

Ahí el rey Gato y Negrumo se trabaron en lucha, y ahí el usurpador pereció por una herida mortal recibida por la espada corta del soberano.

Finalmente, Gato volvió a gobernar y la paz volvió a Egipto, y todos los campesinos y trabajadores siguieron trabajando de forma prospera.

En la noche, antes de descansar de un día agotador, el soberano hizo el amor con su esposa, a la luz de la luna, esperando el regreso de Ra.

5 historia: Lucha entre militares

Un tiempo, entre luchas entre reinos, había un joven que se enlisto en el ejército para ayudar a su familia, pero al ir allá jamás volvería a su hogar.

Solían luchar contra el gran Barón, un tirano dispuesto a apoderarse de cualquier reino e incorporarlo a su imperio en crecimiento; en cada batalla usando armas de fuego o blancas, fue herido gravemente, y en una contienda fue rescatado por otro soldado que lo llevo hacia el príncipe.

Estando allí, estudio letras y números, había recibido una buena educación, ya que sus padres no pudieron darles. El joven creció fuerte y ágil y con una melena.

En el castillo donde residía conocía a la joven arquera, quien se enamoró y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla, le juro que algún día se casaría con ella.

Volvió al ejército, donde paso de cadete a teniente, y poseía grandes estrategias militares; e incluso tenía el mando del ejército si su general estaba ausente.

Y así paso: un día el general y el príncipe andaban con una patrulla de granaderos en el bosque, mientras que unos encapuchados los emboscaron, aunque se defendieron, encontraron la muerte, luego de perecer el general, el príncipe agonizaba y llego a saber que era una trampa del gran Barón.

Sin gobernante, ni comandante militar, el pequeño pueblo estaba asustado sin saber que hacer, pero el teniente se iba a quedar a cargo del gobierno y así vencer al enemigo.

Lo apoyaron un obispo mujeriego, una cazadora con su felina y un chico huérfano que solía hacer trampas y salirse con la suya, así para poder vencer al gran Barón.

Hacerse cargo de los soldados era fácil para el joven que con sus estrategias las utilizaba en cada batalla contra un ejército imbatible.

El joven era fiero con su sable y ningún enemigo se le escapaba a sus ataques, la arquera nunca fallaba, los demás soldados colaboraban hasta vencer al enemigo.

Ahí comenzaron a ganar batallas y debilitando al gran Barón, por ello ante que sea derrotado, planeo atacar el castillo del pequeño pueblo.

En esa noche, el joven se acostó en su cama para dormir, pero la arquera no olvido la promesa e hicieron el amor de forma apasionada piel a piel.

Un día, uno de los guardias de la muralla diviso al enemigo, toda la gente se asustó y con apuro, los soldados tuvieron que prepararse para la defensa.

Disparando solo unos cañones hicieron estrago en el enemigo, pero igual atravesaron la muralla, ahí el joven desenvaino su sable y lucho con el gran Barón, la arquera disparaba flechas, el monjes disparaba con su mosquete, el chico les pegaba con martillo en la cabeza y la cazadora, armada con hachas daba muerte a los que se le oponían.

A esas alturas, el enemigo sufría muchas bajas, ya que los plebeyos ayudaban a los soldados en la contienda, a poco de la derrota, el joven dio muerte al Barón y así salió victorioso.

El joven fue elegido gobernador de ese pequeño pueblo y casado con la arquera, dirigió el lugar y así comenzó una era de progreso y de modernización.

Fin


End file.
